Growing up
by I'm Nova
Summary: In a universe kinder than most, John finds Sherlock in elementary school...and since then, nobody can hurt them. Kidlock to teenlock. Bullying and homophobia, but the boys don't let idiots upset them. Also, mention of infidelity (not between the boys).


_Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. A.N. For Sherlock's challenge on Tumblr, height difference. Just a bit of fluff and Sherlock being Sherlock. Hope you enjoy!_

Growing up

In a universe kinder than most, John Watson doesn't find Sherlock Holmes (as he will always, always do) after decades, when they've both gone through many and varied hardships alone. More so Sherlock, who really isn't the easiest person to bond with, since he tends to start on the wrong foot.

No, in this one, John zeroes in on Sherlock during recess at elementary school…and as always, separating them since then becomes impossible. Well, except for during class that first year, of course. Teachers are rather insistent on having all their students accounted for. After that first grade, Sherlock will just skip a couple and get himself enrolled in John's class.

By all rights, he could already have been, but his parents thought going through them all would be beneficial on the social side. Make him friends. Once it's clear that a bored Sherlock is a snappish Sherlock (which Mummy should have realised already, really) and that his absence of brain-mouth filter, coupled with a razor sharp wit even for a kid that young, is earning him no friends past John, that silly plan of 'getting him a normal school experience' is – thankfully – promptly forgotten.

Even back then, John is in awe of his bestest friend (his words), and together they are a force of nature. The fact that it all started when a few kids from the last year tried to bully him, and John – despite being just two years older than Sherlock, and so being just as much younger than his harassers – thought his duty to intervene and teach these idiots some manners, contributes to make him Sherlock's knight by default. Soon everyone in school knows not to mess with them, because Holmes might look like a curly-haired little angel, and John like an average kid, but they will not tolerate cruel oafs in their school. Certainly, they need not involve any adult (not teachers, parents, and not even Mycroft) to make sure that some…unpleasant behaviour will desist.

Back then, John is taller (just a few inches, mind you), but he's older, so it's expected. Besides, there are more times the two of them hold one another up to reach something interesting that should, by all rights, be out of their reach than the times their individual height is compared, or mentioned at all. People are more worried by what they are up to at any given time than by their physical development. Especially when the things they undertake include home dissection of roadkills and 'how to turn a watermelon into a volcano', which John defends with the argument, "But we saw that on the telly!"

Years go by, and the boys grow. Still thick as thieves, of course, but hormones kick in and have a number of unexpected effects. Like Sherlock's sudden growth spurt. His friend likes to joke that the brunet "Grew like a weed", but that only makes Sherlock laugh.

Way more annoying is John's newly acquired habit of dating. Girls. Seriously, what girls have to charm people, the chemistry nerd will never understand. He can't stop his best friend, of course (he has a feeling that would be more than a little not good). But that doesn't stop him from pouting, sulking and low-key sabotaging every relationship of his…though if you asked him, offering a more interesting option and/or deducing his girlfriends is just an act of kindness.

Half out of spite, Sherlock starts dating too. Victor doesn't deserve to be used to make John jealous, maybe, but – once again – the blond is not the only one under the effect of wild hormones, so why should he keep himself chaste? He's not a Victorian maiden. John is nothing but supportive, which is beyond frustrating. And then, luckily, both their love lives go to shit around the same period….which sounds like an odd thing to be grateful for.

Victor is first, being a total dunce – he cheats on Sherlock once. As if his boyfriend wouldn't read it all over him in the first ten seconds of their first meeting. Also, if Victor likes boys like Seb Moran – built like a medium wardrobe and who would not know their fizzy water from hydrogen peroxide – what the hell has he been doing with Sherlock? That will be a mystery for the ages.

In a matter of days, John has even worse luck in love – not many people can boast of having their girlfriend stolen by their sisters. Or said sisters pausing while kissing Clara, who's blushing like a tomato at being caught, only to cheekily announce, "You're welcome, Johnny." That is so puzzling that John has no reply at the ready and just turns on his heels to try and walk the shock out.

He will have to tell her thank you some day, though, because of course he automatically runs to Sherlock. And instead of sharing their woes and lamenting assholes all around, John finds himself so frustrated, so utterly convinced that they deserve better – the both of them – that instead of griping he kisses his best friend breathless, ignoring the 'but what if we don't work out and our friendship is ruined' voice that stopped him all along.

Neither has ever been so happy, but of course, assholes will be assholes. Which is why, when they are open about the new relationship – because of course they are, it's not like any idiot's opinion will matter to them – they have to face a few slurs, which they mostly laugh at.

The rudest one – which Sherlock suspects is so vicious because he's in the closet and overdoing it as a consequence – is Jim. He seems to particularly have it out for John, too. Jealous of what he has? Not like Sherlock would touch someone that awful with a ten feet pole. Really, it's par for the course for Jim to yell at his boyfriend, while they're walking hand in hand in the halls, "I always knew you were Holmes' pet, Watson, but I didn't think you'd become his bitch too!"

John would even shrug it away, but Sherlock stops dead in his tracks, raises a puzzled eyebrow, and queries, sounding genuinely concerned, "What are the clues that make you think you can deduce our bedroom preferences?"

Jim tilts his head, and replies, as if it was common knowledge, "Well, the tallest one tops, isn't that how it works?"

That elicits a gargantuan laugh from the slender logician, and even John's lips tug in a smirk, attempting not to snicker too uproariously. Jim's face darkens, an angry blush mixing with thunderous anger on his features.

"How innocent you are," Sherlock quips, when he can control his breath, "If you'd asked any of John's girlfriends, you'd know he's huge where it counts."

This time both Jim and John blush, and the blond tugs his boyfriend away, with an embarrassed hiss of, "TMI!"

"Oh, come on. It's not like the long line of your girlfriends wouldn't have given you a reputation. I'm just saying what's true, love. People like him are always attempting to enter a dick contest with everyone. It's time to let people know that no one can beat you there. If they're stupid enough to value size, instead of brain or heart, have it be said that you will surpass everyone there too," Sherlock argues, ending with a kiss.

John kisses back, and then shakes his head at his sweet, brazen boyfriend, wondering what he's done to deserve such a blessing in his life.


End file.
